Nils Lees
|status= Alive |species= Eureka-compatible human |gender= Male |age= |birthday= |height= |eyes= |hair= Light Green |occupation= White Joker's Member (Eureka User) |eureka= Heronian Aeolipile |ability= Steam Manipulation |nationality= French |loyalty= White Joker |partner= |workplace= White Joker France division |family=Grandmother †''' |manga debut= Case 10 |anime debut= }} is a frenchman who lives in the Quercy province, France.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 3 He is the grandson of the so-called Witch that inhabits the region, as well an Eureka-compatible human. Later on, he enters White Joker as one of their Eureka users, holding the Heronian Aeolipile inherited from his grandmother.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 18, Page 2 Personality Nils a shy and introvert man. He is usually pessimistic and sometimes presents some depressive characteristics. He that he had no friends before meeting Heidi, Chitose Toriiooji and Vivian Blanchard and lived alone with his grandmother. Because of this, Nils have a great deal of respect and admiration for his grandmother, to the point that he left his usual cowardly persona to fight Dodomekis without hesitation because he insulted her. Appearance Abilities Steam Manipulation Through the use of the Eureka, users are able to freely manipulate and create mist, combining it to make solid entities. Such use can be particularly extremely powerful and lasting, as even dead, Nils' Grandmother, once a wielder of the Aeolipile, managed to sustain creations made out of mist that acted intelligently after she was killed.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 7 *'Mist Minotaur': Nils is able to create a solid Minotaur to serve as fighters or guardians. Despite made out of inorganic substances, the creatures are intelligent, reacting at their own and obeying commands. They are also able to recover themselves when slashed. Nils particularly has a Minotaur that looks like him, which is used for fightingHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 10-13 and to carry people around. Additionally, Nils is also able to alter the size of his minotaur from a human scale sizeHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Page 1 to a gigantic size.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Page 10 Niels' eyes.png|Nils' eyes when using the Eureka's power. Nils activating his Eureka.png|Nils' version of the Mist Minotaur. Combination * Newtonian Apple: The second experiment of Eureka combination performed by Heidi and Nils also proved to be successful. To do so, the steam produced by Nils' Aeolipile enveloped Heidi's Apple and the two acquired both Eurekas' powers combined.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 6 :: |Akua Keiji}}: A huge mass of mist is produced around the users, effectively hiding them in the mist while they prepare the attack, that consists in surrounding the target with such mass of mist in the shape of a dome, and then using the gravity to increase the mist's pressure in order to condensate it and create a giant water dome to trap the target inside. Other portions of mist also get condensed, making giant water bubbles to surround the dome as well.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Pages 7-9 ::* |Wōtā Kattā}}: By controlling the shape of the water present in the Aqua Cage's wall, the users can mold the water into a syringe-shaped format, that can forcefully eject ultra-high-pressurized water from its pump, that can slice anything that comes in contact with it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 10 ::* |Keiji Baioreito}}: Heidi and Nils create several Water Cutters, all of them pointing at a target, and then make all the water present in the dome to be ejected from them with a great force, causing the Aqua Cage to burst into water and be dispelled in rain.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Pages 11-13 Acqua Cage.png|Heidi and Nils creating a dome made of water. Water Cutter attack.png|Dodomekis attacked by high pressured water cutter. Dodomekis surrounded.png|Dodomekis about to be hit by Cage Violate attack. Equipment Heronian Aeolipile As an Eureka-compatible human, Nils possesses the steam manipulating Eureka called the Heronian Aeolipile. After inheriting the Eureka from his grandmother, Nils is able to use this particular item to manipulates gaseous particles such as water in the form of mist. When it is activated, the Aeolipile would started rotating on its normal axis and a thin layer of mist could be seen surrounding it in a particular distance.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Page 9 The item is in a shape of an early designed aeolipile, that is, an instrument that emits steam when pressurized. Although due to it being an Eureka, it is able to produce steam, most notably mist, on its own. It possesses a spherical vessel and two nozzles at a same point of its axis. The nozzles are bended into a right angle opposite of each others and seem to be metallic while the vessel has a leather-like look with stitches all over the surface. It is also rather small and light, as Nils' Grandmother is able to hide it inside her hat. Plot Labyrinth of Mist Arc The moment the team from White Joker enter the house that has been suspected to be the home of the rumored Witch, Nils suddenly makes his appearance in which heavily surprised Chitose Toriiooji. Hearing the young assistant's sudden scream also surprises Nils in which both of them start a series of apologies towards each other, confusing Vivian Blanchard in the process. While offering the White Jokers some tea, in which rejected by Vivi, Nils reveals that he is the grandson of the so-called Witch while also mentions that his grandmother has been isolating herself inside the Mist Labyrinth. He then starts whining about he misses his grandma in which resulted in him receiving a snide comment from the young lady. Suddenly, Heidi activates his Newtonian Apple's power and drags them towards the Mist Labyrinth. The young scientist then starts advising Nils about his own ignorance as they arrive at the entrance of the mysterious labyrinth.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 16-22 As the group enters the Mist Labyrinth, Heidi starts giving them his hypothesis of the possibility that the so-called Witch is actually an Eureka-compatibiliy individual. This leads Chitose Toriiooji to ask Nils about his grandmother daily activities and behaviors in which Nils reveals that his grandmother is indeed a peculiar person, surprising Chitose in the process. Moving deeper into the labyrinth, Nils then starts sulking about how he really miss his grandmother and revealing his loneliness to the rest of the groups. It resulted on Vivian Blanchard scolding him for his cowardice nature in which Nils responds with series of apologies and self-humiliation.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 2-4 Later on, they encounter a pair of Mist Minotaur's in their way which deeply frighten both Chitose and Nils.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 6 Fortunately, Vivi manages to defeat them while Nils can be seen closing his eyes throughout the fight as requested by the young lady.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 19 The defeated '''Mist Minotaur's start to regenerate their bodies. Heidi, trying to avoid meaningless fight, quickly takes Nils and the girls away using his gravitational power. Unfortunately, the '''Mist Labyrinth also begins to alter its own layout in which resulting on the group to be separated where Nils is ended up with Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 2-3 As Nils being dragged around by Heidi whom trying to find a way without the use of an Eureka Locator, the timid frenchman starts longing for his grandmother. Hearing him sulking, Heidi quickly gives him several encouragement in which strengthen Nils' conviction to meet his grandmother. Seeing Heidi who starts doing several reckless moves, Nils hesitantly asks him whether he could be his friend and the he can be seen being pleased as Heidi approves his proposal. Not long after that, the pair manage to regroup with Vivi and Chitose where the girls mention that they heard a whistling sound from afar. As they enter the supposed chamber of the Witch, Nils being to question the strange fact as he never hear his grandmother whistles in the past. The moment they enter the chamber, Nils who previously filled with excitement, fell into silence as Vivi confirms that his grandmother had passed away.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 9-19 References Navigation Category:Eureka Users